


The Phantom Babysitters

by Kaiojin1111



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU Kasumi lives, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Babysitting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Original Character(s), Protective Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiojin1111/pseuds/Kaiojin1111
Summary: The Yoshizawa siblings, Sumire and Kasumi, have important business today, but that leaves a question: Who will take care of their (unofficially) adopted younger brother, Nakao?
Kudos: 3





	The Phantom Babysitters

A brown haired girl lets out a small groan as she sits up, smacking her lips a few times and rubbing her eyes drowsily. She sits there for a few seconds, as her mind begins to turn on and finally realizing she was awake. With a small chuckle, she got out of bed, stretching her arms upwards and letting out a satisfied noise. She then walks over to her closet, opening the door and flicking on the lights. She scanned the room for a few seconds, trying to find a specific set of clothes, before her eyes landed on a school uniform. She quickly grabbed it and walked out of the closet, turning off the lights and closing the door behind her. She approached the mirror in her room, putting on said school uniform. She then lets out a hum as she begins to comb her messy hair, smoothing it out, and finishing it up by tying her signature red ribbon around her ponytail. With one last look in the mirror to make sure she didn't mess anything up, Kasumi Yoshizawa leaves her room, satisfied.

A small, yellow haired boy sits at the table in the kitchen with excitement brewing in his eyes, the wonderful aroma of breakfast filling the whole apartment. A bright redheaded girl watches as the bacon sizzles and pops, before turning her attention to the pancakes cooking nearby, flipping one of them quickly to make sure it didn't get burnt.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Sumire Yoshizawa says, glancing towards the boy in the chair: Nakao Shuko, her unofficially adopted little brother. Nakao lets out a cheer of pure happiness and excitement, swinging his legs quickly at the mere thought of the plate full of food. Sumire lets out a small giggle at her little brother's antics, before taking a glance at the entrance to the kitchen, wondering where her older sister was. As soon as Sumire turned her attention back to cooking, Kasumi entered the room.

"Good morning Sumire!" Kasumi shouted happily, before turning her attention to the younger boy, bending down to his level and petting him on the head. "-and good morning to you too!" She said, smiling at the boy's gleeful expression at the sight of her.

"Up! Up!" Nakao chanted, reaching up for Kasumi. She happily obliged, lifting the boy into her arms and laughing at the resulted snuggling Nakao did.

"Morning to you too, sis. How did you sleep?" Sumire asks, setting down the plates with everyone's food, three plates in total, before taking her seat at the table and beginning to eat. Kasumi herself sets Nakao back down into his seat, before taking her own.

"I slept swell! How about you?" Kasumi asked, taking Nakao's plate from him, beginning to cut up the pancakes into little pieces.

"I slept okay." Sumire responded, before glancing at what Kasumi is currently doing, growing a small smile. "You reaaallly need to stop babying him, I'm sure he can cut pancakes himself."

"I do NOT baby him!" Kasumi retorted, looking rather offended at the statement...before finishing cutting Nakao's pancakes, setting them back down in front of him. Nakao's mouth waters at the sight of the food, quickly digging into the plate, eating rather recklessly.

Sumire looks up at her plate and gasps slightly at Nakao. "Hey hey! Slow down!" Sumire said in a soft but stern tone at the sight of Nakao eating too fast. "You're gonna choke if you eat that fast!"

Nakao looks at Sumire, before he stops eating, and looks down. "I'm sowwy..." He said, feeling guilty at the fact he made Sumire worry about him.

Sumire sighed, shaking her head. "You don't need to apologize, I just don't want you accidently hurting yourself." She explained, before going back to her own plate.

Nakao nods, before going back to eating, this time at a much slower pace.

Kasumi herself would be done already with her plate, before glancing at Nakao's...rather messy face, and with a small giggle, she takes a napkin and bends down to his level once more. "Jeez Nakao, you need to be a bit more careful eating your food.~" She said in a teasing voice, before beginning to wipe his face with the napkin, with him letting out a small whine.

Sumire finished her plate, getting up to set the plate in the sink. "So...about Nakao's...situation." She turns around and crosses her arms. "While we're at school, who's gonna take care of him?" She asked, staring at her sister.

Kasumi would look at Sumire, brain processing what she just said, before it hits her. "Thaaaaats...a really good question. One I have not thought of." She sheepishly answered, before taking out her phone and scrolling through the contacts, Akira, Haru, Makoto, all of them would be at school, and to be honest, those 3 are the only ones she would really trust with Nakao. Ryuji and Futaba are last resorts and she knew Goro would most likely respond with no. She draws a blank before her thumbs goes over a certain blue haired artist's phone number, and she lets out a sigh of relief. "Well...thankfully we have someone who can take care of Nakao."

"Oh? Who is it?" Sumire asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Someone whose childcare skills are hopefully as good as his art skills..." Kasumi sheepishly said, before dialing the number up.

Sumire was confused with who Kasumi was referring to, before it hits her and she groans. "Oh great...him."


End file.
